Little Reunion
by turtlegirl945
Summary: (AU) Due to an unfortunate series of events, Nico has slowly fallen into a sort of... odd... life. That is, until a certain someone reappears after being presumed dead. Please do R&R! It is greatly appreciated


**Hello, my kittens~ It is I, Turtle~ Now, I haven't written for a while, but school is stressful... so yeah...**

 **Anyhow... a new story, huh? Yep... I shouldn't buuuuttttt... oh well. I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing _another_ story... but the ship is so freaking cute... So adorable~**

 **I'm going to explain a few things, okay? Okay. This story will be in an AU, or an alternate universe, as some call it. So, when a character is thinking, the thoughts will be like this; _Example._ You understand? Good. When a character is speaking, it will be like any story, of course. Btw, A.N. means author's note. Sooo... I think that that is all I have to say... welp, on with the story! Oh, yeah. If you don't know, POV means point of view.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Nico was sitting against a wall, being very uncomfortable. His hair covering his eyes, his tears falling onto the dirty alleyway ground. A cool breeze would occasionally change the direction of Nico's tears, causing them to splash other places. Nico wiped at his eyes, trying to stop them from shedding tears. It didn't work, as the salty pests continued to splatter into a million tiny droplets once they hit the multiple small puddles on the ground. Having finished attempting to stop his weeping, he slumped down against the wall and hugged his knees up to his chest.

A cat walked past, stopping to sniff at Nico's shoes until he swatted the cat away. Nico looked up at the cloudy gray sky and instantly thought of a certain someone. Sadly, Nico could never see his shining eyes again, nor his beautiful hair. **(Nico sounds like a creeper~ Yeah, sorry bout that...)** Nico sighed and layed his head back on the wall, calling sleep to himself. It worked, and he was soon asleep, his hair covering his face and his jeans ripped, while his shirt was completely torn to shreds. A bag hung on a windowsill some ten feet above where Nico was currently unconscious. The bag was old, ripped, filled with some heavy thing, and threatened to fall at any moment. Nico didn't care, though. All he cared about was that he was cold, hungry, and lonely. His main concern, though, was to find the one that he had lost, somewhere, somehow, he would. He knew he would, knew that he could find all of them. And if he didn't... well, he didn't want to think about what could happen then...

A few hours later, Nico had awoken, though, he was still sitting in the same spot. The breeze had now become a strong wind, and the bag above Nico was threatening to fall any moment. Of course, Nico took no notice of this, as he was too busy mourning the loss of his love. A droplet of water fell onto Nico's nose. He stared at the sky and began crying once more.

"No, stop, you fool..." He said to himself. The tears began to fall, and he crumpled into a small ball. The bag teetered. More rain fell around him, until he was absolutely drenched, then the rain began to let up. Nico thought, _Probably the damned gods making fun of me for crying... they always have liked me the least..._

The wind was once again picking up, causing Nico to shiver and breathe into his hands, hoping to warm himself. A shadow danced on the wall opposite of him. Nico could tell that it was a shadow of a man, but where was it coming from? There hadn't been anyone in that alleyway since that morning, but those people were only some thugs, trying to get into a bar down the alleyway. Of course, they failed their objective, mainly because they reeked of alcohol and some type of chemical, though that could just have been some sort of exotic alcohol. Nico looked around, hoping to find the source of the shadow, yet all that he found was a scrawny cat laying on a windowsill beside him. The cat stretched, and the shadow on the wall mirrored the cat perfectly. Nico gasped and stared at the cat.

"Ar-are you something like a satyr? If so, do you know where to find a man named-" Nico was cut off by the cat jumping up to a higher wall.

Nico frowned and stood up shakily. He reached his hand out, trying to coax the kitty cat down. The cat just sat there and stared at Nico, twitching it's tail as if taunting him. Discouraged, Nico leaned against the wall, sighing.

"I guess not..." He said quietly. The shadow moved once more and Nico actually happened to see where it had come from. The shadow's origin had come from the cat, but not in a way you would think. Someone was either cursed or something into that cat body.

Shocked, Nico meandered over to the cat. This time, it didn't run, it merely stood there, staring at the boy. Gently, Nico pet the cat's head, causing the cat to purr loudly, filling the silence. Nico was grateful for it, even though it wasn't as good as talking. Nico sighed and his hands began glowing. The cat rubbed it's head against his glowing hands, causing the cat to slowly shift into a human form. Once the glowing had stopped, Nico realized that the cat was now a boy about his age, maybe a little older, with messy blonde hair and a surfer's tan.

 _Will..._

He gasped and the world fell into blackness. Unbeknownst to the young Nico, Will, previously a cat, had caught him. Will smiled softly and hugged the boy's limp body.

"Oh I missed you so much..." He whispered to no one. Will brushed a strand of hair from Nico's eye and bent to kiss his forehead. Soft noises echoed around the alley. Will shifted Nico so he could carry him in a bridal way. He began walking towards the opening of the alley, but suddenly stopped when he heard the soft clicks from a camera beside him. As he turned, the sound silenced. Will shrugged and resumed walking away.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Will has brought Nico to a small apartment and has lain him on a small bed. Will snoozed on the couch, having dozed off while watching a movie about fish. Nico's eyes flickered open. Nico glanced at his dirty hands and sits up quickly.

"W-will... I-it must have been a dream... I'm back at this damned apartment, and he doesn't know anything about this hell hole..." Nico mumbled to himself. He stood up quietly and walks over to the bathroom. While turning on the warm water in the bathtub, he picked up a tiny shard of glass. Nico threw the shard into the toilet and began to undress.

"Stupid glass... keeps shattering..." Nico mumbled. Once he was undressed, Nico slowly slides into the bath and turns off the water.

"Ah... warmth..." Nico sighed and closed his eyes once more. At around this time some wind had blown through an open window and blew down a few pieces of paper beside Will. Will awoke with a start and instantly noticed that the small apartment had warmed up. He crawls on the ground over to the bathroom. Will nudges open the door and grins. He army-crawls to where he can almost completely see Nico without being seen himself. Nico shifts in the water and lays his head back against the wall. He sighs and submerges himself into the water, completely unaware that a certain blonde was watching the whole time. Meanwhile, Will was snickering to himself and covering his bleeding nose.

"He has more muscle than when I last saw him," Will whispers very very very quietly. Nico heard him, but assumed that it was just the wind blowing a curtain around. Nico finishes his bath right as Will successfully escapes the bathroom without him discovering that he was spying. Nico stood up and dried off. Once finished, he got dressed in a black tee and black skinny jeans. Nico exited the room and notices that some papers had fallen onto the floor and that the television had been turned on by someone. Probably just a stray cat or something.

Nico sat down on the couch right beside Will, still not noticing him. Will stares at Nico for a few minutes. Nico sighs and attempts to lay on the couch, but is stopped by Will's lap. Will grins and looks down at Nico. Nico jumps and stares at Will.

"Wait.. Will?!" Nico exclaims after a few moments. Will smiles widely and Nico jerks upwards, accidentally slamming into Will's head with his own.

"Ouch..." Will mumbles and rubs the area of red appearing on his head. Nico hugs Will, causing them both to fall onto the couch. Will laughs and returns Nico's hug. Nico had begun to cry, and buried his face in Will's shoulder. Will looked down at Nico and gently stroked his hair.

"Hey, Death Boy." He whispered. Nico began to sob. Will just smiled and held the small body of Nico against his chest.

* * *

 ***Cough cough***

 **How beautiful.**

 **So adorable and cute and ahhhhh this ship makes me so happy and hyper and ahhhhahahahahahahahhaha!**

 **Nico: Ahahahahahaha?**

 **Will: Ahahahahahaha!**

 **Anywho... I hope you enjoyed! I may or may not be continuing this, depending on my schedule and my will to write... yeah, i'm lazy... but, be prepared, because if I do continue this story... it may get a little.. um... more fluffy... and, uh, an overload of fluffiness... Oh, whatever, it may just get a little bit inappropriate.**


End file.
